It's A Cat's Life
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Helping a fellow cat in the rain, the last thing Sasuke had expected to hear was those words "Can I stay with you?" A SasuNaru cat story.
1. Chapter 1

**So… Confession time. I was supposed to be finishing up my other stories, not writing new ones… But I had an idea for a new nightmare series, and when I got that idea, it took me less than two days to write over 10,000 words for it. And then suddenly, I got writer's block. -_-' So that story is on hiatus until I can finish it, and once I turned my attention back to the stories I was supposed to be working on, I forgot what I was going to write for those!**

**So I failed you all! So sorry! But there is some slightly good news, that is if you like Pokemon. If any of you read my story 'Twisted Deal,' I started writing its sequel. The first chapter should be up along with this one.**

**So while I try to figure out what the hell I have to write, here's a SasuNaru kitties story! Yay! I freaking love cats! As you probably already know from my JuuKimi cat story, 'A Tail of Two Kitties.' By the way, I might write a sequel for that too… Sorry!**

**Well back to this story. I wanted to do a, for once in a **_**really **_**long time, nice, clean story with Sasuke and Naruto. Of course it had to involve cats…**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is.**

**Naruto's POV:**

I shivered slightly as the light rain fell onto my fur. The rain wasn't bad, but by the looks of the sky, it would be soon. I had to find shelter soon, or else I'd probably freeze to death out here. I stayed in the shadows of the buildings as I continued my search for shelter, doing my best to stay out of sight from the humans walking around.

It was a bad idea to be in human territory, especially when so many were out and about, even at this late hour. As of late, there were more and more strays, cats and dogs alike, being captured by humans, and away they'd be taken. Where? I didn't know.

What I did know was that they were never seen or heard from again. Just that alone made me afraid to be on the streets with the humans, but as a stray myself; I had to rely on them often for food.

Bleh, the rain was starting to get harder, and ducking into an alley I look for some sort of refuge from the rain. Scanning the area, there are trashcans and bags, but nothing to give any real shelter. Spotting a box, I decide that it will suffice.

Dashing towards it, I'm about to dive in, when I notice that it is already occupied by a black cat. Shoot. Well, maybe he wouldn't mind sharing a bit? I inch closer, taking note that the black cat was asleep. "Hello?" I whisper, poking a paw at his forehead.

His ears twitch in irritation, but there's no sign that he's going to wake up. Annoyed that I was still getting wet while trying to get this cat up, I nip onto one of his ears, and immediately am graced with an awakened, and very pissed, cat glaring at me.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?" He growled, rubbing his ear with his paw, his fur standing up. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wake him up after all.

The cat stared in expectancy at me, and I felt slightly nervous. "Sorry, it's just… it's raining and I was wondering if you'd share your shelter with me." At his skeptical look, I continued, "please? Just until the rain stops?"

There wasn't any real emotion in his eyes, and I figured he was going to say no as he turned away from me and curled up. "Fine. But only until the rain stops." I heard him mutter, and joy leapt into me.

**Sasuke's POV:**

The rain continued to fall, and even though it was going away, the protection that this cardboard box was almost nothing. Despite the soggy cardboard and my soaked fur, this wouldn't have been so unpleasant if it wasn't for the nuisance currently sharing my refuge.

"Idiot, move over." I growled at the yellow-orange tabby currently taking up about seventy-five percent of the already small space. Said tabby was sleeping, but sprawled out, making it hard for me to even sit. This male wasn't a damn kitten anymore, why was I stuck babysitting him?

His space hoarding wasn't the worst of it. The snoring, if such an atrocity could be called that, was making my head pound in irritation. He was lucky I didn't kick him out into the harsh weather right now. Huffing in annoyance, I turned my attention to the sky, noticing that it was early morning now.

The rain was hardly falling now, and I was glad to be able to get out of this damn box. Crawling out, I shake out my fur, and stretch out my sore limbs. Giving a sideway glance to idiot still sleeping in the box, I scuff before leaving.

He was going to catch a cold if he just laid there. Not that I cared. What business of it was mine if he got sick? Shaking out my fur once more before sighing in defeat, I carefully exit the alley, noticing that there isn't many humans out at this time of day. Keeping close to the shadows of the buildings, I made my way towards the main square of the village. There were many people there, but where there was people, there was food.

I could feel the steps of the humans who were already up and walking around, and hear the sounds of the big metal monsters that roared and sped in the streets, often killing strays with ease. There were so many dangers out and about in this village, but if you knew what to do and where to go, there was a chance of survival.

Reaching the square, the strong smell of food assaulted my nose. This wasn't only the gathering for many humans, but also the gathering of many buildings that made food. The trashcans were always filled with the leftovers that the humans didn't want.

Completely wasteful if you asked me, but their trash was our food, so I couldn't complain. I began to make my way to the food source, when something caught my eye. The Catcher. A type of human that captured strays and took them far away. I could tell by his metal monster and the cries of strays coming from inside it.

If there was one here, than another couldn't have been far. It wasn't safe in town right now. I turned and dashed into the surrounding woods. I would try again later when the Catchers were gone.

**Naruto's POV:**

When I had awoken, there was no sign of that black cat. My fur felt really gross and wet, and in desperate need of a good cleaning. The rain had stopped, and the sun was out, drying up any water leftover. Crawling out, I stretched myself, relishing in the feeling of the heat.

I wondered where that other cat had gone, but my stomach reminded me that should be worrying about more important matters such as food. The sun was definitely proof that today would be hot. My fur was already almost dry, and I hadn't even moved out of the alley yet.

Moving away from cardboard box, I almost stepped out of the alley when multiple voices of animals passed in a blur when one of the metal beasts passed by. That belonged to the humans who caught the strays. They were out this early in the day? I contemplated on going back to the card box to hide until the Catchers were gone, but I was hungry _now. _I would just go to my favorite river for fish. I preferred fish to trash anyways, despite it being more work.

Moving out of the alley, I scanned my eyes across the landscape for any dangers. There were people out, but I knew that they wouldn't pay me any mind. Dodging around their feet, I scampered into the safety of the woods. The river was a bit far off from the village, but its secluded area was well worth the travel.

And the travel was somewhat pleasant as well. The air just smelled fresher, the sounds of the forest were somewhat decent compared to the metal monsters in the village, and though it could be dangerous at times here too, there was a sense of peace here that couldn't be found with humans.

There was this aura to the forest that just made me happy, and I skittered towards the lake, I couldn't help but chase the leaves that were littered across the ground. Pouncing on one made a bunch fly up into the air, and as I grabbed one midair, I had the feeling that eyes were on me.

"Idiot." A smooth voice said, and I dropped the leaf, realizing I had made it to the lake already. The black cat that had spoken was looking at me with boredom, and I felt slightly embarrassed that he had caught me in my frolicking.

"Oh, you're the cat from before. Thanks again for helping me." I say, ignoring his words. He was lounging in the shade of a tree, suddenly not paying me much mind. Shrugging, I made my way to the lake's edge, and just when I was about to step in, the other spoke once more.

"You're not going in there, are you?" He was sitting up now, and looking at me as if I was mad.

"Of course I am, how else would I catch fish?" I said simply, but he was still looking at me in disbelief. Shrugging, I refocus on my task.

Stepping inot the water, I can almost feel the other cat flinch. Did he not like water? Rolling my eyes, I stare into the cold clear liquid. Standing still, the fish began to appear, swimming curiously at my feet before deciding I was no threat.

Proving them wrong, I launched myself at the nearest fish, splashing until I got a good hold on one. I climbed out of the water, having slight difficulty in holding the flailing fish. I dropped it in front of the black cat, who inched away as it flopped desperate in front of him.

"A thank you gift for helping me earlier," I explained as he looked at me in confusion.

"I don't need it." He said. Sitting on his hunches, he began to clean himself, ignoring me completely. What a jerk.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I didn't need charity from this cat, I could get my own food. And it definitely wouldn't be food from such a foul liquid. As the orange tabby began devouring the fish, I watched in disgust. I preferred to go through the garbage than eat such a ghastly item.

Speaking of food, I was sure the Catchers were gone by now, so it would be best to return to the village. "Are you leaving?" The tabby voiced as I got up from the ground.

"Yes." Is all I say, not bothering to look at him as I ventured from the forest.

"Wait, I wanna go too!" I could hear him scrabbling to his feet as he rushes to walk by my side.

"Don't follow me, go eat your fish." I say, though arguing was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Don't get so high and mighty. I happen to live in the village too in case you didn't notice." He says, and I feel myself getting annoyed at his attitude.

"Idiot." Is all I say, and I hear him huff in his own exasperation, though he doesn't retort back. We walk in silence back to the village, neither speaking the rest of the way. Once we reach the village, I expect us to go our separate ways, but when he continues to follow me, I give him an annoyed look.

He looks away, still walking beside me. I hear him say something, but it's too muffled to make out. I don't bother to say anything and decide that I'd ignore him for now. He'd leave sooner or later. I moved into one of the alleyways, nimbly jumping onto one of the trash cans, pawing through it for something edible.

Once I found something decent, I began to eat, but the sight of the orange tabby sitting there watching was making it hard to relax. "If you have something to say, say it." I growl, unable to eat while he sat there. He was looking at the ground, not meeting my eyes, and I jumped from the trash can and sat in front of him, waiting.

He looked slightly up, but still didn't meet my gaze, "can I stay with you?" I stared at him dumbly, but before I could refuse, his face snapped at mine, his blue eyes pleading. "Please? I don't want to wander around alone anymore, especially with those Capture humans out there. Please don't say no, please?"

His pathetic pleading made me feel, what? Embarrassed? Awkward? Whatever it was, I couldn't say no. It had been the same thing when he had come to my cardboard box during the rain. "Fine, but I swear if you get in my way, I'll-"

"Thank you! Thank you!" The tabby interrupted me, jumping around and rubbing against me in pure happiness. God, what had I done?

**KITTIES! Yes, kitties. Love them so **_**freaking much! **_**Haha, anyways. This was the first chapter, there will probably be three in all, but don't expect there to be even that much. I have a lot of stories to finish, but my mind keeps jumping to new ones!**

****Note: Though I did put it as Naruto's/ Sasuke's POV, they technically didn't have names yet. They'll have names later, maybe in the next chapter, but I'll still refer to them as their soon to be names.**

**I hope this story was interesting, Ja Ne for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised that people actually liked this story! D: Well, that makes me very happy, so thank you all my lovely reviewers, followers, favoriters, and alerters! XP**

**This story was a bit random in my head, and I plan to make a total of at least four chapters, since I suck at prolonging stories while continuing to make them interesting. So be prepared my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these sexy characters… Sadly haha. I own the plot though, that's something. XD**

**Naruto's POV:**

"Come on! Quit being such a damn prick!" I urged the black cat, nudging him with my nose. He groaned in response, rolling onto his other side. I huffed in annoyance. The black cat had decided to spend such a nice day sleeping, and refused to even play.

The heat of the sun had disappeared, and last night, it had rained white powder, making everything frozen and cold. I shivered, scratching at my favorite lake. I could see the fish swimming under the layer of ice, and it was fascinating.

"Hey! Look at this!" I called to the black cat. He barely lifted his head, glancing at me for a second, before putting it back down. "Don't ignore me!" I yowled, but I knew it was no use. He was too stubborn.

I frowned, turning my attention back to the frozen river. Tentatively, I placed a paw on the ice. It was cool and slippery. Studying it further, I got a devilish idea.

"Look!" I cried, dashing towards him. "Look it's a monster fish!" He didn't move. "Bastard, look!" I pushed hard against him, and finally he rose from the ground.

"What the hell? Go play with your fish by yourself, and leave me out of it." He hissed, shaking excess snow that had landed on his body as he slept.

"Will you just go look? I'll leave you alone if you do." I growled. He glared, his fur on edge.

"Fine." I followed, a grin on my face. He stared at the ice, not happy. "Well, what am I supposed to be seeing?"

I stood beside him, "you have to look closer. Lean in." I had to contain my glee as he hesitantly complied.

"I still don't se-" When he was close, I pushed him onto the ice, watching elatedly as he tried to stand on the ice without success. He was scowling at me as his claws scraped on the ice, and as he slid I couldn't hold my laughter anymore.

**Sasuke's POV:**

This fucking tabby. He was laughing his ass off as I tried to get up from the damn slippery ice, and I could only watch as dashed into the safety of the woods. He knew that he would get it when I got off the ice, and I promised that t I would get him back.

Giving up, I laid on the ice, practically crawling to get off. Once I reached the edge, I hurried off the devilish ice. I shook as the cold seeped through my fur, and I knew the tabby was out there in the woods watching happily. How the hell did I get myself in this situation?

"_**Can I stay with you?" **_

What an awkward thing to ask. He had said that he didn't want to be alone anymore, that he was afraid, but he was a grown cat. I couldn't hold his paw his whole life. One day he would have to leave, find a mate, and have kittens, and likewise for me. It was just life, so why couldn't he grow up already?

I growled in frustration. If he was going to be childish, then I was just going to ignore him. I didn't need the responsibility of this cat on my paws, especially when the Catchers were out there searching for strays ruthlessly.

If he was lurking around here in the woods somewhere, then he could do it alone. It was getting colder, and I was feeling hungry. I turned to the trail going towards the village. It would be night soon, food and shelter from the cold was needed.

**Naruto's POV:**

The sight of the black cat falling from grace was beyond hilarious! I had ran as fast as I could, since an angry bastard like him would have probably tried to get revenge. As I entered into the village, I heard the pigeons cooing wildly, probably meaning that they had found a good food source. Speaking of food, I was beginning to get hungry.

The smell in the air wasn't as pleasant as it usually was. It was smoggy and disgusting, and I sniffed around for some type of food. Beginning to give up, a good smell wafted in my nose. What was it? I had never smelt such a thing!

Following it into an alleyway, I spotted the source of the smell. It was in a can, but that can was surrounded by silver wiring shaped in a box. I sniffed the wiring, unsure of what it was. Could it have been dangerous? I had never seen such a thing, and I had a good mind to be wary of it.

But the smell of food was _really _tempting! There was an opening on one of the box's sides, and carefully I put a paw in. Nothing happened. Getting braver, I continued inside and towards the food. Once I had reached the end, something loud snapped behind me, making me jump in fear.

I swerved around to find the opening gone! Where did it go? Where did this door come from? I circled desperately around, looking for an exit, but I was trapped! I meowed pitifully in distress! I hunger vanished, and I just wanted out!

**Sasuke's POV:**

I stretched out across the warm ground, rolling onto my side in comfort. My stomach was full from the nightly trash can meal, and I had managed to bunk next to a heater, so now I was warm as well. I would have to make sure to keep an ear out for any humans though, since it was close to many homes.

The thought of where the dobe could have been crossed my mind, but I shook it out. He was an adult now. He could take care of himself. A chuckle escaped from me. The thought that the tabby could care for himself was absurd.

But seriously… where could he have been? I flipped onto my back restlessly. Where? Growling, I rose from the ground. I was just going for a walk. That was it. I was _not _going to look for him. I didn't travel far when meowing caught my ear.

It sounded like some kitten. Maybe it lost its way, or maybe it was captured by the Catchers. I trailed the sound, curiosity getting the better of me. I turned into the alley, and spotting one of Catchers' traps, I began to leave when the meow sounded again.

I looked, and when I saw that the trap had an inhabitant, I groaned in disbelief. That stupid tabby, was he really so idiotic that he allowed himself to be captured so easily. "You really have no shame do you?"

"Don't mock me, just get me out of here." I rolled my eyes at his words. Couldn't he be more polite? I sat on the ground, staring at the furious cat.

"I don't know. Maybe I should leave you here as payback for earlier today." His fur rose as I spoke, and it was quite amusing.

"Don't be mean!" He yowled, pacing around the cage desperately until he laid on the ground.

"Fine, but think of this experience as a lesson. Use your brain next time you skulk around the village." I murmured, walking to the door of the cage. It was a simple lock, and I was sure I could unlock it easily.

"There's…" I looked at him when his voice came out in a hushed whisper. His eyes were wide and he was shaking, seemingly speechless.

"What? What is it?" I sighed, trying to focus on the lock.

"Human." I jumped when something grabbed, and hissing, I tried to scratch perpetrator. One human. There was one human here, and right now I was in his hands. I didn't get to study him closely as I was dropped into the cage onto of the frightened tabby.

A Catcher? My thoughts ran wildly through my head as hissed and spat angrily while the tabby meowed fearfully. The human placed the cage with us inside of one of the metal monsters, and I knew that this wouldn't end well.

**Gasp! What will happen to these poor kitties! Review and tune in next time! Haha, yea..**

****Note: That story that I mentioned in the first chappie is going up along with this one. I finally finished that chit! Haha, it was terrible… So long it took me, and when I should have been focusing more on the main unfinished stories, not side ones like these. Well, I digress…**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have had a hard time coming up with what they could do outside in such a small village, but the next chapter should have more plot. Until next time! Ja Ne!**


End file.
